A Couple of Ninja
by XxAlianaxX
Summary: What happens when Ino's crush on Genma turns into something more than a friendly kiss? Can Genma get himself under enough control to tell Ino he loves her too, or will their whole friendship be flushed down the toilet?
1. An Unexpected Guest

A Couple of Ninja Part 1

Summary: what happens when Ino's crush on Genma turns into something more than a friendly kiss? Can Genma get himself under enough control to tell Ino he loves her too, or will their whole friendship be flushed down the toilet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Yes, I know my fanfics are so good it seems as if I would, but I don't.

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest!

Genma walked down the dusty roads of Konaha. It had been a long day. Actually, every day lately was long, ever since the Chunin exams. Every time he got back from a mission, there was another one waiting for him, and when he wasn't on a mission, he was helping prepare the Hokage for different things she was obligated to do.

Genma sighed as he kept walking trying not to interfere with some children playing in the dirty streets. Hopefully for once Tsunade would let him get some sleep before heading out on another mission. What was he thinking? It was hopeless; this was Tsunade he was talking about.

Genma slowly entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade turned around and smiled. "Oh, Genma! I'm so glad your back. I have a mission you would be perfect for!" she said with that evil smile of hers that meant mischief. "Listen closely Genma. I have just sent out a young ninja on her own for a very high rank mission. I want you to trail behind her incase she runs into trouble." Genma smiled, "That's it? You just want me to baby sit a little girl on a mission? That's almost an insult." Tsunade glared at Genma, "Would you rather have a mission of your caliber after the one you just finished?" Genma shut his mouth and left the room.

Ino was so proud of herself. She would not let Lady Tsunade down! Ino was quick at the feet and lightning fast with a kunai. No ninja could get past her as she escorted the emperor's daughters to the shrine in sand country. The girls all sighed; there was nothing to do. The ninja escorting them was obviously bored, and they had begun to think she was ignoring them. The ninja woman was mysterious, intriguing, and positively the coolest thing the girls had ever seen. She wore blue Capri's, a dark gray sports shirt, and the dark blue ninja headband signifying she came from the land of fire's number one ninja village, Konaha. The thing that made the girls admire Ino so much was the fact that she was only a few years older than they were.

Ino was just barely eighteen, and already she had earned Lady Tsunade's trust. Lady Tsunade had told her that she knew talent when she saw it, and knew that Ino could do this mission. Ino had known she was lying, so when she sensed Genma's presence it was no surprise. "Genma, although I like the fact that I have you watching me, I see no reason for you to conceal yourself." Ino said perfectly calm. Genma smiled. Ino had always had a small crush on him, which she had not bothered to keep a secret. Her childish crush on Sasuke had withered away with his leaving the village.

Genma jumped down from the trees, and landed in front of Ino. The girls gasped with surprise of the handsome ninja who appeared in front of them. Genma smiled, "You were always a sharp one Ino. No wonder Lady Tsunade entrusted you with this mission." Ino rolled her eyes, "Apparently she doesn't trust me enough. She sent you." Genma laughed at Ino's acceptance of the truth.

It didn't take long for the girls to start pummeling the poor ninja with questions. Of course the ninja just smiled, and answered the questions the best he could. Genma loved the attention, and could see Ino totally ignoring him. Not long after, the girls started getting tired. They had entered the deserts, and it was also getting hot.

"Let's go ahead and set camp, in the morning we'll start again. It's getting dark, and the nobles are tired." Ino suggested. Genma yawned, "yea, I guess that would be good. I'm kinda' tired myself." Ino set out the tents, and was getting ready to go out to guard duty. "Hey Ino. I was just going to tell you, no matter what happens I'll always be here for you. So go ahead and go to sleep, I'll keep watch." Genma said sincerely.

Ino smiled, "Nah, it's ok. Besides, you said you were tired. I'm fine." Genma yawned and smiled, "Ok, you win this time." Genma walked back to his tent. Ino turned and looked at the stars. They were so beautiful tonight. Not to long afterward, there was a rustling in one of the desert bushes. Ino turned just in time to see a kunai coming at her face. Ino dodged and scanned the area. She sensed three chakra levels behind the bush, and they weren't very high. She didn't need Genma's help with these; they were nothing but bandits. Still, the fact that a kunai came out of that bush scared her. Ino jumped, and landed right behind the bush. There, stood the dirty, and what looked like tired bandits. Ino sighed, "you know y'all are no fun, where are all the assassins that I used to fight?" Just then the bandits threw off their disguises. It turned out they really were assassins, and they were hiding their chakra level. Ino knew she couldn't take all three of them and protect the girls at the same time. "Genma! Get the girls out of her. Now!" Ino screamed.

Genma woke to the yell of a highly pissed off woman. Genma ran out to Ino fending off three high rank ninja from the sound village. Shit! Why? Lady Tsunade said this would be easy. Genma pulled out a kunai and aimed carefully. BAM!! One down, two to go. Ino growled, "Dammit, Genma! I told you to get the girls to safety." Genma smiled, "Ino, you know you can't take them. Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Just then Genma disappeared. He reappeared right behind one of the ninjas. Two down, one to go. Ino was riled with anger now. Genma just smiled, because he of course thought it was funny. "One left Ino, I think you can get this one." Genma joked. Ino was yelling and stomping, and then she threw a kunai so hard, it went strait threw the ninjas heart. He fell to ground screaming in pain. Ino turned around ready to do the same to Genma. Genma was not so happy anymore, because this was Ino's serious face.

***********************************************************

AN: Hi everyone^_^ Hope everone likes this chappy! It's my first post! Please review!!! I love to hear all ya'll pinions!!! ^_^


	2. Complaints for Tsunade!

Chapter Two: Back to the Village, Complaints for Tsunade!

Ino and Genma walked out of the shrine. Ino was not talking to Genma, and Genma was starting to become concerned. _"Ino, at least tell me what I did wrong!"_ Genma shouted. Ino turned around anger showing in her face, _"You want to know what you did wrong?" _Genma nodded, _"You ruined my mission! You know better than any ninja in the leaf village what I'm capable of, and still you took over. This was my mission, and you disobeyed a direct order! You knew I could have taken those ninjas easily, but still you interfered."_

Ino started to walk down the road, _"Dang, the sun is already setting again? We took that long in filling out the paper work, and signing the ninja identification?"_ Genma looked into the sky, Ino was correct. The sun set was beautiful, and if Genma didn't know better, he would have put his arm around Ino. If nothing else, just to calm her down. On the other hand, it would probably just make things worse.

The ninjas walked until the sun had been gone for several hours. Ino stopped abruptly,_ "Let's make camp. We only have one tent, and sense I stood watch last night I get it. You can watch."_ Ino pitched the tent and went to sleep. Genma sighed,_ "Bossy Pants!"_ Genma heard rumbling around in the tent, before he heard Ino open the tent.

_"Can't sleep?"_ Genma asked. Genma heard Ino sigh behind him, signifying he was correct. Ino walked in front of Genma where he sat on a stump by the fire. Ino sat with her back against the stump. She had gotten used to sitting this close to several of the village ninja, just because several missions called for them to be in tight space with each other. Genma however, always did his missions alone. Soon, Ino had fallen asleep, and her head had fallen over on Genma's upper leg. Genma was getting nervous, because he wasn't used to being this close to any woman.

Ino was woken up startled. Apparently she had made Genma uncomfortable, and he had moved over to a different spot by the fire. Ino smiled sleepily. She thought it was kinda' funny that Genma was so innocent._ "Something wrong Genma?" _she said. Genma looked up blushing, _"n...no, my leg was beginning to cramp up that's all."_ Ino smiled, trying not to bust out laughing._ "Genma, you can hold a position in a tree for days without moving."_ Ino stated calmly.

Ino stood up, and started walking toward Genma, _"Genma, it's cold, and we haven't but one blanket. It's the dead of winter, and after today you should be trying to be nice to me. Can't you at least share some body heat?" _Ino pulled the blanket around her shoulders, and cuddled in Genma's lap. Genma eventually got comfortable, and wasn't stiff like a brick, it was then, that Ino fell asleep.

Genma smiled as he moved Ino's hair from her face. She looked so beautiful in his lap. He pulled her close, as not to lose her. It wasn't long after that, that Genma also fell asleep. Even in his sleep, Genma made sure not to drop Ino. Ino woke to the most wonderful scent. She had smelled it before, but she couldn't remember where. Ino was warm, which was surprising since it was the middle of winter. Ino rolled over in the blanket to find Genma, gently holding her still asleep.

That was when Ino remembered where she had smelt the scent, it was the cologne that Genma wore. That was strange, because he usually didn't wear it on missions because it would give away his position. It was still before dawn, so Ino just snuggled back into the blanket, inhaling the wonderful scent of the cologne. Genma woke up not too long after Ino had, and Ino was already asleep again.

Genma sighed at the gorgeous woman who lay beside him. What was he doing? How could he manipulate the poor girl like this? Genma was just happy to have her next to him, and she was probably just happy for the extra heat. Genma sighed, and started to get up. Ino had a hold on his jacket though. Ino was awake! Ino pulled him down._ "Be still. Do you hear it?"_ she said. Genma listened, and sure enough he heard it. There was something below the ground. _"Be very still Genma, it's called a sand shark."_ Genma reached for a kuni, but it was too late.

The sand shark jumped out of the ground, and grabbed Ino's leg. Ino was prepared though, and the shark didn't have time to pull her under. When the shark first came out of the sand he set off a paper bomb, which blew him to pieces. Ino stood up yawning. It was only then that Genma saw her for the first time since last night without the blanket tied around her waist. For the first time, Genma noticed she had nothing on except a short T-shirt.

Genma did remember the feel of those bare legs up against his own legs though, and it was driving him crazy. Ino came out of the tent a few minutes later fully dressed, and carrying her backpack. Ino dismantled the tent in less than five minutes, and they were ready to start back. The couple of ninja didn't take long before they got to the gates of Konaha. Ino and Genma headed to the Hokage Tower, to check in with Tsunade. When they finally were let in, Tsunade smiled. _"So, did you two have fun?"_ Tsunade asked.

She put and emphasis on "fun", but Ino didn't know why. Ino turned in the letter she had gotten from the high priest, and walked out of the room. Genma turned to Tsunade with an angry glare, _"Lady Tsunade! How could you do this? You knew I wasn't used to being close to women, and you made me go on a mission with Ino? Ino is so used to being around men, it's not even funny."_ Tsunade sighed, _"Genma why the anger? My best student needed a man in her life, and I thought you would be the right one. You're always flirting with her anyway."_ Genma blushed a bit. Tsunade stood up,_ "Genma do you like Ino?"_ Genma looked startled, _"y...yes of course, but..."_ Tsunade interrupted, _"then go get her!" _Genma turned to leave, when Tsunade said,_ "oh, and Genma. You're not getting any younger."_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_AN: Hi guys ^_^_

_ Just for you who care to know, I'm only sixteen. This story was written 3 yrs ago, and I figured it was the 1st story that should be posted. It's already completed and I won't be changing any of it. Spelling or grammar. I blame it on the dyslexia...LOL!  
_

_ Hope you all liked it, and I'll be updating soon. ^_^  
_


	3. A Rude Awakening!

Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening!

Ino got home to her house a mess (just as she left it). Ino sighed and sat her keys on the coffee table. Ino walked into the kitchen only to find that once again, Naruto had come over and raided it. Naruto was always busy nowadays, and often didn't have time to run to the store for groceries. Ino had given him permission to borrow a few things every once and a while. Ino walked into her living room, only to find yet another misfortune, her goldfish had died again (6th one.

Ino sighed leaving the dead fish where it was. Ino grabbed her nightgown from the couch and pulled it on. She then plopped down on the couch leaving her clothes on the floor. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the doorbell ring. Ino lazily walked over to open the door. Ino looked through the peek hole at the top of the door, to see Genma smiling like an idiot on the other side. How had he found her house? She lived in the middle of nowhere, out in the woods of Konaha.

Ino opened the door only to have flowers shoved in her face. Dandelions, they were her favorite flower. "_Ino, can you forgive me please? I know I screwed up and made you mad, but I really don't want to lose our friendship because of it._" Genma said. It was strange, because Genma usually didn't speak his mind at all. Ino smiled, "_I will forgive you on one condition._" Genma looked worried, because he always knew about Ino's crush. "_W...what?_" Genma said worried. Ino smiled knowing she would get what she wanted, "_I will forgive you, but you have to give me a kiss, and not just a cute little peck on the lips, a full passionate kiss._"

Genma sighed as he bent to kiss her waiting mouth. He had intended it to be a short kiss, but just the fact that their lips touched made his blood boil and the short kiss became a long one. He took her face in both hands and gently tasted and nipped until a barely audible sigh breathed out of her and into him. He gazed at the face he held. Her expression heavy lidded, and bright eyed was unbearably sensual. Desire began a fierce pounding through his mind and body, while the same primitive excitement roused in her. He felt it. He almost heard it. It flowed around them and between them and in them. He should leave. He should woo her slowly, the way a good man does. Instead he pulled her into his arms. She was shocked this time, confused, "_I don't think..._"

He silenced her with another kiss, and caressed down her back. Ino almost screamed out. What was Genma thinking? She wasn't fighting him though. She was naked beneath her thin nightgown, and the feel of her feminine softness and warmth, of her full, invisible curves, inflamed him. This was much more than Ino had bargained for. She hadn't expected Genma to get this exited. Her body reacted to his touch, both retreating and encouraging all at once. He pressed her closer, turning his kisses to her neck. She gasped quick breathed, a series of tiny announcements of her delight. And then with a pliant stretch she surrendered, and embraced him back. She intoxicated him. Her scent, her body, her kisses her returned, maddened him.  
Kissing her still, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the couch, closing the door behind him. He settled her in his lap, swearing to himself that he would only stay a bit longer before leaving. But the feel of her on his thighs and the new closeness of her body, so available beneath that thin nightgown, defeated that moment of good sense. Passion made her wild, and for an instance, no more she hesitated one last time when he slid his tongue into the moist warmth of her mouth. He wanted more, everything, and he wanted it now, but he couldn't. Genma pulled away. "_Ino...I, I'm sorry._" He said before bolting out the door.

Ino sat on the couch alone with nothing but the memories of what she had just shared with Genma. Bastard! He came to her house, and gave her more than just a kiss, and then he had the gall to just up and leave? Ino pulled off her nightgown, and put on her clothes.

*************************************************************************

AN: **HI guys!! Sory it's been a while since I last updated, but it seem thing have been a bit crazy with my brother leaving for the Marines. I hope you all like the new chapter, and there's only one left after this one. I'll try to get some real stories up soon. Hope you all liked this^_^**


	4. Tsunade's Suggestion!

Chapter 4: Tsunade's Suggestion!

Tsunade walked down the roads of Konaha, trying to enjoy her three-year anniversary. Juriya held Tsunade tight as they walked, enjoying the view. Everything was wonderful, until Ino came running down the path shouting curses toward Genma, who was sitting on the old red bridge. Genma looked up to see Ino. Ino came running to the bridge, not paying the slightest attention to the happy couple. Ino whacked Genma on the head. "_Genma! What do you think you were doing?_" she said gasping for air. Genma looked up at her as she sat beside him. Genma sighed, "_I don't know, and I think my toothpick fell out at your house._" Ino looked closely at Genma. It was he first time she had seen him without the toothpick in his mouth.

"_Genma...I'm just happy you think of me as a woman, and not just some childish school girl with a crush on you._" she said laying her head against his shoulder. Ino sighed, "_I guess I can't hide my feeling any longer. I really have always liked you Genma. In fact, I think the first time I saw you at the Chunin Exams I fell in love with you. I used my supposed crush on Sasuke to cover up the fact that I really had feelings for you Genma._"

Tsunade smiled at the young couple, as she walked over and bent down beside them. Tsunade whispered into Genma's ear, "_this is the part where you say 'will you marry me Ino?' and then she says 'yes'._" Genma laughed at the old woman. Tsunade walked back into Juriya's embrace, and left the couple be. Genma hugged Ino and said, "_Will you marry me, my little sunflower?_" Ino laughed at his new nickname for her. "_Anything for you Genma_." she said kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
